


please, just let me be happy

by the_parentheticals



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Implied Nathaniel Kurtzberg/Marc Anciel, There are other people mentioned but it's not really important, implied abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_parentheticals/pseuds/the_parentheticals
Summary: this is what she wants. this is exactly what she wants.right?





	please, just let me be happy

she’s only four. she wears her hair in braids with a tiny pair of sunglasses on. she’s with her dad. he’s important, sabrina thinks.

“i’m sabrina,” she says shyly. what does she think?

“chloe bourgeois,” she answers. she twirls her head around. sabrina thinks it looks a little silly. but she doesn’t want to say anything.

“so do you want to be friends?”

“sure!” she squeezes a little teddy bear in her arms.

“can i touch it?” sabrina is very afraid to ask.

“no! jean-claude gave it to me! he gave me everything!” chloe hugs it tighter.

as sabrina skips home, she enjoys the butterflies in her stomach that come from making a new friend.

x. she’s twenty-nine. her hair is messy. her clothes are scratched. she’s alone. she deserves to be.

sabrina doesn’t give her a second glance.

she’s lost everything. her money. her fame. her status. everything. that might be good.

it is good.

chloe sobs again and grips her arm. she barely turns.

“what do you want?”

“please! just let me come with you. i’ll do anything, i promise. i’ve changed.” 

she’s wearing a yellow dress, sabrina notes with satisfaction. even to her father’s funeral. “everyone’s staring, chloe.”

“let them, please! no one loves me anymore.” she looks so desperate, and sabrina is almost tempted to take her back.

“that’s not true.” chloe looks up. “you love yourself.”

ii. she’s eleven. it’s raining.

she uses her dad’s phone. she still doesn’t fully trust hers.

“how to tell if you like someone,” she types. then, “can girls like girls.”

yes, that settles it.

she’s in love with chloe bourgeois.

ix. she’s twenty-four. she’s lying on nathaniel's couch.

“thanks for letting me stay.”

marc anciel nods slightly. “you’re welcome.”

on her new laptop, she quickly types a sentence into google.

“apartments cheap for sale”

iii. she’s fourteen. she’s holding a basket.

chloe is a hero. at the very least, to herself.

they’re having a picnic. she brought cookies. offers them to chlo.

“no way i’m eating any of your homemade stuff. too risky.”

sabrina sighs. they were the best, too. only for her.

next time. next time, she would do better.

viii. she’s twenty-three. chlo’s not awake yet.

sabrina carefully turns over and tiptoes outside to the bags she packed for this very moment.

she never takes her clothes off anymore. not even to shower. she just puts her pyjamas on over them. she thinks she’ll need more than that but it’s too late now and it doesn’t really matter anymore.

this is it. she’s had enough. she picks up the bag in one hand, feels for her money with the other. good.

she doesn’t want to die before she turns twenty-four.

sabrina takes a deep breath, slips her shoes on, and runs.

she’s free. she’s finally free.

iv. she’s sixteen. she’s impatient.

gabriel agreste is dead.

hawk moth is dead.

and she is so grateful.

sabrina waves chloe down. chlo’s gotten better, she thinks. better.

“yeah?”

she can’t wait anymore. “i’ve wanted to say this for years. and now i can. chloe bourgeois, will you go out with me?”

chloe doesn’t even blink or show surprise. “yes.”

vii. she’s twenty-two and she’d rather be anywhere else but here.

but she doesn’t feel like saying no to chloe bourgeois.

“do you like it?” she asks. “i got this because i felt good.”

she pauses just the slightest bit before saying, “yes.”

chloe grins and skis into the house, one hand on her arm. sabrina doesn't want to leave.

v. she’s seventeen. it’s been a good day.

queen bee is at the top of the eiffel tower. she leaps off and lands on one knee.

“sabrina raincomprix, will you be my girlfriend?”

sabrina bites her lip. this is good. this is what she’s always wanted.

“yeah,” she says. “i’ll be your girlfriend.”

“good,” queen bee pulls her in and nuzzles her hair. “buzz off,” she whispers. then, “i love you.”

sabrina can only nod in reply.

vi. she’s twenty-one. are they fighting? she thinks they’re fighting. she wants to go to university so badly.

it’s the only thing she wants anymore.

she starts down the steps of the tower. but chloe is behind her.

“i’m sorry.” chloe presses a small box into her palm. she opens it slowly. there’s a necklace in there.

“chlo… this is beautiful.”

chloe blushes. “thanks.”

“can i have some time… alone?” she waits. afraid she’ll say no. but chloe nods.

“come back when you’re ready.”

sabrina runs toward the elevator. she has her phone out already. 

pawns shops, she types. this should be a good day, right?

so why isn’t she happy?

**Author's Note:**

> Backup just in case Tumblr dies.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at @the-parentheticals.


End file.
